Showcases
At the end of the show, the 2 winners of the from the 1st & 2nd Showcase Showdown play the Showcase. On half-hour episodes, including pre-1975 episodes and subsequent half-hour episodes until 1994, the 2 contestants with the highest winnings advanced to the Showcase. A "showcase" of prizes is presented and the top winner either keeps the showcase and places a bid on the total value of the showcase or passes the showcase to the runner-up, who is then required to make a bid. A second showcase is then presented and the contestant who had not bid on the first showcase makes a bid. Unlike the One Bid, the contestant bidding on the second showcase may bid the same amount his/her opponent did on the first showcase, since the two contestants are bidding on different prize packages. The contestant who has bid nearer to the price of his/her own showcase without going over wins the prizes in his/her showcase. Any contestant who overbids automatically loses regardless of the opponent's result. A double overbid (or as Drew calls it, a "double over") results in both contestants losing, and the losing horns will be played, and sometimes they wrap up the showcase with Bob Barker or Drew Carey mingling with the other contestants, while the models waved goodbye. Unlike One Bid, there is no additional bonus for a perfect bid, which has happened twice during this incarnation, in the daytime show's history. However, if the winner's difference is $250 or less away from the actual retail price of his/her own showcase without going over, the contestant wins both showcases. From April 18, 1974 to June 12, 1998, the contestants' bids had to be less than $100 from the actual price without going over in order to win both showcases. The syndicated nighttime versions had no such rule. 1996 is the only year does not have showcases under $10,000. The last showcase under $10,000 was on April 22, 1997 which is worth $9,826. As of April 23, 1997 for a full all day long, followed by April 28, 1997 for a full week long, and May 1, 1997 for a full month long, and September 8, 1997 for a full season long, and January 2, 1998 for full year long, all showcases are above $10,000. The font styles used for Double Showcase Winners was "Tonight" from 1974-2002 (though a different font style was used once in 1996), "Olympia" from 2002-2008, "Kingpin" from 2008-2009 and "Vag Rounded BT" since 2009. Since January 8, 1999, any showcase winning contestant who won over $35,000 in prizes, the contestant's grand total would appear on the bottom of the screen. If it was a Double Showcase Win, the DSW graphic appears first before the contestant's grand total. For unknown reasons, the graphic used on February 6, 2001 was blue with a white outline as opposed to the traditional green with yellow outline. On May 9, 2007, the contestant's grand total appeared first before the DSW winning graphic. Foreign versions of the showcase While some countries like Canada, Italy, Mexico, and the UK during the Leslie Crowther era use the same format for the showcases as the US, others do the showcase format differently. *On the UK version during Bruce Forsyth and Joe Pasquale's runs : the player was presented with only one showcase. Before being shown that, he or she had to stop a range (going from £1,000 to £5,000 on Forsyth's run and £500 to £4,000 on Pasquale's run), and after being presented with the showcase, made a bid, and if it fell in the range without going over, they won it (i.e. if a contestant had a £2,000 range, bid £29,000, and the price was £30,493, they won it). Other versions like the Netherlands (Carlo Boszhard era), Portugal (Fernando Mendes era), Finland, Argentina, and the 2010 Mexican version do the same thing, but with different amounts. *Bob Warman's UK version in 1989 did the same thing, but the contestant chose their range from sealed envelopes. Other countries such as the Netherlands (Hans Kazan era) and Israel did the same thing as well. *Germany had two players playing the same showcase, and with a fixed range of DM5,000. Spain and France did the same thing, however, they used the range finder format that Bruce's Price is Right used. During the 80s and 90s, Portugal's version did the same thing, but without a range. *Australia's versions, beginning with Garry Meadows' run, also did the showcase format differently. The top two winners (or during hour shows, the two Showcase Showdown winners of each half) played a game identical to 2-Player Bullseye, with the contestants being given a $50 range in the 1973 version and a $100 range in all subsequent runs (for instance, if the showcase was worth $567,912, the range would fall between $567,900 and $568,000). Once someone guessed the price correctly, that person had to arrange all the items in the showcase (five, six, seven, or eight, depending on the version) from cheapest to most expensive to win it. On Mega/Monster Showcase specials, the contestant would be tempted some money if they thought they got the order wrong. The 2001 Philippines version is the only other known version to use such a format, but it's possible the 1992 New Zealand version used it, too. In the 2012 version, early episodes played with a $1,000 range in the first part, but a few weeks later, went back to the usual $100 range. Also, in the second part, the contestant had 40 seconds to arrange the items in order rather than being given an infinite amount of time-- if they weren't done arranging items within that time, the prizes were locked in automatically. Gallery These are the many looks of the showcase podiums over the years. Bob Barker Era Showcasepremiere.jpg|The Showcase podiums from the premiere. 72show110.JPG|This was the first ever prize setup which only last the premiere. This contestant was off by $4 but there was no offering of both Showcases; so therefore this player won only his Showcase. Showcase72a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from a 1972 episode. That's memorable contestant Boo Boo Cooper on the left. Showcase72b.jpg|Instead of the early setup, they had just simple prize cards. Showcase72c.jpg|The modified Showcase podiums from 1972. Showcase72d.jpg|The contestant on the right won her Showcase which included a car, for a total of $4213. Showcase75a.jpg|The Showcase podiums with the familiar asterisks from a 1975 episode. Showcase75b.jpg|This Showcase round produced the closest differences between both contestants, by $1. And they both had a shot at both Showcases (the left contestant won). Showcase77a.jpg|These are the Showcase podiums from 1977. The yellow podium has been changed to a white podium with a green asterisk and the orange podium has been changed to a white podium with a red asterisk. Showcase77b.jpg|Who will win her Showcase? Showcase84a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from 1984. The green asterisk has been changed to orange and the red asterisk has been changed to purple. Showcase84b.jpg|Who will win her Showcase? The orange contestant was off by $558. Showcase86a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from 1986. The more longer lived podiums. Sometimes the podiums switch places on some episodes. Since the 30th season, the podiums become as straight as a wall. Showcase86b.jpg|The purple contestant won with a difference of only $800! Jayme Wins Both Showcases.jpg|From Season 27: Jayme fell to his knees after winning both showcases! Showcase04a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from 2004. The orange podium is now pink and the purple podium is now blue. Showcase04b.jpg|The blue contestant won! Showcase05a.jpg|The modified Showcase podiums from 2005. The Showcase name placeholders are now placed under the scoreboards instead of on top of them. Showcase05b.jpg|Who will win his or her Showcase? Drew Carey Era Showcasecarey07a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from Drew Carey's first aired show. Showcasecarey07b.jpg|Who will win his or her Showcase? 4-10-2008 Showcase.PNG|TPIR Showcase April 10th, 2008 Keith C. Johnson's Showcase Win!.jpg Season38podiums.png|The early season 38 bidding displays. See how the bids are not centered, this only lasted during the first two episodes in Season 38. Showcasecarey11a.jpg|The Showcase podiums from 2011. They are identical to themselves. Showcasecarey11b.jpg|A DOUBLE SHOWCASE WINNER!!!!! Showcasecarey12a.jpg|The 2nd designing of the Showcase Podiums since 2013. The pricedown dollar signs get replaced with asterisks. Showcasecarey12b.jpg massweddingshowcase1.png|From April 17, 2015. Primetime Showcase podiums mdsshowcases1.png mdsshowcases2.png bobbarker50yearsshowcase.png|The podiums from 'Bob Barker's 50 Years of Television' special mdsshowcases3.png|Under Drew Carey's tenure Halloween-themed Showcase podiums halloweenshowcase1.png|From 2009 halloweenshowcase2.png|The flaps open up when the bids are ready to be shown. halloweenshowcase3.png|From 2013 Double Overbids dob1.png|The first Double Overbid from 1973. dob5.png|From the Season 24 premiere. Usually every season premiere ends with a single showcase winner but this is very rare. It might be the 1st time it happened. dob4.png|From Bob's last season. dob2.png|From Drew's first season. dob3.png|From early-Season 38. They turned red on later episodes... dob6.png|...like these ones from Season 41's Big Money Week. dob7.png|From Season 42. The showcase names turn red as well as the bidding display for someone who goes over. Double Showcase Winner Graphics Double_Showcase_Winner_Graphic.png|Used from 1974-2002. It was available in multiple colors on later seasons. The font style name is "Tonight". DSW_Graphic-1.png|Blue Letters with a white border. DSW_Graphic-2.png|Green letters with a great big gold border. DSW_Graphic-3.png|White letters with a lavender colored shadow. DSW_Graphic-4.png|Blue letters with a white shadow. DSW_Graphic-5.png|Blue letters with a gold border. DSW_Graphic-6.png|Black letters with a white shadow & purple border. DSW_Graphic-7.png|Blue & black letters with a white shadow. DSW_Graphic-8.png|Pink letters & a pink shadow. Double Showcase Winner 2002-2008 Logo.png|Used from 2002-2008. The font style name is "Olympia Heavy". This one has no decoration. Double_Showcase_Winner_2002-2008_Logo-2.png|Used from 2002-2008. Same font style with decoration. images.jpg|Used on very early episodes from Season 37 with a checkered background. The font style name is "Kingpin". DSW2008a1.gif|Used on early episodes from Season 37. Same font style without the checkered background. DSW2008a2.png|This DSW winning graphic was introduced on later episodes from season 37 and was put into permanent use since 2009. The font style name is "Vag Rounded BT". Additional Page Double Showcase Winners Statistics YouTube Videos The Very First Two Showcases The First Ever Double Overbid on Showcases DSW Highlight Category:Games